


the last straw for david

by 123_nonsense_123



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Other, Poor David, a little tickling as well, campcamp, davidsalittlemad, max tries to escape camp again, maxgatsintrouble, nothing bad I swear, oneofthosebackpack-childleashthings, plz dont kill me, soisgwen, youknow-the ones you see in the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_nonsense_123/pseuds/123_nonsense_123
Summary: when max tries to escape camp again, david opts to using a child-leash backpack thing to keep him close to camp. max is not happy.( lol Im not good at summarys)





	1. part one????

**Author's Note:**

> lol don't kill meh. the child leash thing is like one of those backpack things I really don't know how to describe it.
> 
> sorry if this is crap but here goes...

Max quietly tiptoed around the store window, before sheltering in the allyway to catch his breath. David, Niki, and Neil were currently inside, looking for him no doubt. Niki and Neil must have ratted him out and told David he had hitched a ride on the back of the health-inspectors van that had been their this morning. They had passed the inspection, but had failed to notice the 10-year old on the back of the van, and Max was determined not to go back to that cursed camp. He peered around the corner, hearing the store bell, and just spotted David walking around the corner on the other side of the building. Perfect. He wouldn't suspect him to be hiding in the same spot he had just checked. Max looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear, before ducking back into the shop. He made his way over to a nearby coat rack, far from the window, before something slammed into him from behind and pinned him down.  
“Niki careful!! Your gonna break something one of these days I swear.”  
“Niki! Neil! Get your hands off me you traitors!” he said,trying to jerk Niki off of him. Maybe if he ran, he could just-  
“ MAX! There you are you silly goose!” to late.

The car ride home was quiet. Shoved in between Niki and Neil so he couldn't try anything, David had silently started to drive them back to camp. His plans foiled, max sulked. It was going to be a LONG day. David broke the silence. “ Max I can't believe you.” he sighed “ this is the fifth time you’ve tried to escape camp! I know you don't like it here, but could you at least give camp a try? It's not like you have anywhere to go that's close by.” he paused. “ I’m sorry Max. but this is unacceptable! Me and gwen have been talking and I think it would be suitable if you stayed by my side for the next couple of weeks.” he said as they pulled into camp “ and no this is not a choice.” Max rolled his eyes. And what makes you think I’m going to listed to you?” he hopped out of the car and started to walk to the mess hall. “ your not the boss of me old man.” Max was about to leave when david grabbed his hand and hoisted Max over his shoulder. “Nope! This is mandatory, sorry!”  
“Hey let me go!” Max pounded his fists on davids back as he walked to the counselors cabin, Niki and Neil curiously following behind. David plopped max on the bed and rummaged underneath, bringing up a box and plopping it next to Max. Before he could get a closer look, however, gwen burst in smiling, and grabbed David by the shoulders and shook him. “ david! David! Give him the mouse one! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!” David detached from the exited gwen. “Okay! okay!” he said, pulling out the contents of the box, before turning to Max.

“Now max- I Know how this looks but it is protocol so-”  
“SH*T DAVID I’M NOT PUTTING THAT ON FOR THE HELL OF ME!”  
“language!”David sighed. “I knew you’d say that.” he held up a mouse-themed backpack/child leash. “But you have to. This is what happens when you try to run away from camp, Max” Max’s only reply was a sneer of disgust. He knew he would have to wear it, but he wasn't going down without a fight. “ come on, max! It’s kinda cuuuute!! Out it oooonnnn!!” said Niki, poling his side.  
“Niki I’m nOT” he clamped his hand over his mouth stiffling a giggle. Niki’s eyes widened. “Max are you….ticklish~?”  
“N-no”  
“are you suuuure~?”  
“Yes niki i’m su-” he was cut off by a fit of giggles as neil attacked him from behind.  
“FUHUHUHUHUCK! NEIL! STOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIIT!”  
“No I don't think I will. Think of this as an experiment. Is Max ticklish?” smiled neil as he pinned down his arms.  
“STOHOHOHOHOHOOP!! HAHAHHAHAA!” laughed Max as niki joined the fray, tickling his feet. “So what was that about not wearing the thingy?” Max only replied with a fit of giggles as neil tickled his sides.  
“FIHIHIHINEHEHE! I’LL WEARHER ITHIHIHIHIT!” they stopped and smiled. “Thats what I thought.”  
“I hahahate you guhyhys” giggled max as he rolled into a protestive ball. David smiled. It was good to see him laugh for once.


	2. a long week. (part 2!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOF

“I f**king hate you guys.” Max groaned as he flopped back down on the bed. David had previously pulled out a blue child-leash only to figure it was to big for Max. David knew he wouldn't wear the ‘mouse’ one like Gwen said, so he did the next best thing and made him wear the pink one. Max hated this so much. “ you know what david- you can make me wear it but you can't make me go out there!” he said as he climbed under the bed.   
“Oh come on now max!” said David as he tugged on Max’s leash pulling him out from under the bed. “This’ll be fun! It can be some father- son bonding time!”  
“For the last time camp-man I’m not your son.”  
“Sure thing kiddo!”  
Max groaned. This was gonna be a LONG day connected to David’s side. “Not happening.” David sighed “come on Max!” Gwen and all the campers are already out and waiting for us so we can start the hike! It’ll be fun!” he cheerfully exclaimed as he dragged a stubborn Max out the door. “Please?” Max looked up to the hopeful David's face. He didn't want to get into trouble again so he reluctantly stood up.   
“Fine but this hike better be short.”  
“Yay! I won't let you down Max!” said David as he ran to the other campers, Max in tow. Max put his hood up as soon as they arrived with the other campers, ignoring their amused whispers as they started their trek. Gonna be a loooong day

“When is it gonna be over...David can we just go back!” the other campers groaned again as they heard another one of Max’s complaints, but David just tugged the leash, making Max start moving again. “uuuuuuggghh...I hate this stupid f***ing leash!!!”   
David stopped. “Max! That’s it! If I hear anymore of that gosh-darn foul language, or another complaint out of you- I’m gonna make you wear the Mouse backpack Gwen was talking about!   
“Oh no not the mouse one. David you wouldn't! In case you haven't noticed camp-man, we're halfway up a mountain, but I’ll gladly go down with you if you wanna go back to get it.”   
“Oh no Max.” chuckled Gwen. “your not getting out of this one.” she said, stepping closer. She reached into her backpack and brought out a pair of fluffy cat ears attached to a headband. “This is called my plan B Max!” David smiled. “Fine. if not the backpack-then the ears. Got it Max?” Max couldn't believe his eyes. “Y-yes”   
“Good.” Gwen smiled and put the ears back in her pack. They continued the trek.  
Max groaned inwardly. After the hike, they all had been dragged to the mess hall to eat whatever they had served and called it ‘food’. Not to mention Max had to sit by David.But after 2 bites of his-whatever this is meat and suspicious cheese sandwich, he was full. Max pushed his plate away and leaned his head on the table, mumbling under his breath. “Max, you should really eat you sandwich.” said David.  
“I’m full”  
“Max-”  
“I'M NOT EATING THE SHITTY FOOD DAVID” David beside him, gasped. Well I guess you won't have to eat it Max, but Gwen-you know what to do.” Max was confused. Do what? But his realisation came too late as a pair of fluffy black cat ears were shoved on his head.   
“Aw sh*t! David I didn't mean it! Please don't make me wear these!” pleaded Max. But David was having none of it. “Max I have been putting up with you all day, the least you could do is wear some cat ears!!!” said david, but his mad expression was short lived as niki jumped up beside him.  
“I think they look cute on you Max!!!” she exclaimed floofing his cat ears.  
“Aaa! What?! Niki get off-WAIT I’M NOT CUTE!”  
“sure you are Max! They suit you!”  
Max’s face grew hot. “N-no! Shut up!!” but Niki ignored him and moved from his ears to floofing his hair. “Wow Max! Your hair is even fluffier!!”  
“N-N-Niki! G-get off..i’m not cute!”  
This argument went on till MAx finally gave up and let Niki floof his hair.  
In short- it was a long week.  
Poor Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TRASH I'M SORRY


	3. THANK YOU! (authors note)

thank you guys so much for the kudos! I really appreciate it!  
have a wonderful week!!!!  
:) !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? the ideas up for grabbs!
> 
> peace out!


End file.
